1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective case, and more particularly to a tablet computer protective case with a keyboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These days, a tablet computer is a popular electronic product. Compared to a notebook computer, more and more people purchase portable tablet computers because the tablet computers are extremely portable. However, the tablet computer still has some shortcomings. For example, the speed to input words in a touch way is slower.
For the tablet computer, the way to input words can be done through handwriting on a touch screen or through a virtual keyboard. Subject to the speed, the input of a few words can be completed by this way. If there are a lot of words to be inputted, this way is not appropriate. Therefore, a wireless real keyboard to cooperate with the tablet computer is developed on the market for the user to input a lot of words conveniently.
The tablet computer and the keyboard don't have a real connecting configuration. In general, they are separate for storage and carrying. This is inconvenient for use. Besides, the appearances of the tablet computer and the keyboard may be scraped and damaged easily.
Therefore, in order to improve the aforesaid shortcomings, a tablet computer protective case is developed, referring to Taiwanese Utility Model No. M456522. The tablet computer protective case comprises a keyboard portion, a receiving portion, and an upper buckle board. The receiving portion is pivotally connected to the keyboard portion and can be turned relative to the keyboard portion. The receiving portion has an accommodation area to accommodate a tablet computer. The upper buckle board is pivotally connected to the receiving portion, so that the upper buckle portion can be turned relative to the receiving portion. Two corners of the upper buckle board are provided with corner buckles. When the table computer is placed in the accommodation area, the upper buckle board is turned to lean against the tablet computer with the corner buckles to wrap the corresponding corners of the tablet computer.
However, when the tablet computer is placed in the receiving portion for use, the receiving portion and the keyboard portion form an obtuse angle. If the tablet computer and the force applied to the keyboard cannot keep a balance, the receiving portion with the tablet computer will topple, without a support. When in use, the user has to press the keyboard portion with his/her hands. It is very inconvenient for operation. The design of the receiving portion is not applicable to the demands of different consumers, so it can't be used widely. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.